


Lost in Thought

by Castherat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, can be interpreted however you like, intruality, kinda like hes remus just being remus really, remus is just being his chaotic self and patton is trying to deal with his own intrusive thoughts, some descriptions of violence and body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castherat/pseuds/Castherat
Summary: Patton and Remus? Absolute opposites. One thing they could agree on though was that they found each other scary.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Lost in Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was me seeing if I could write Remus. He is a great character and I really wanted to kinda explore the dynamic of these two. Frankly, I think I did alright. Patton was fun too, getting to write him a tad more serious
> 
> Be warned again: there is swearing, descriptions of violence and body horror. It's Remus' realm, it's not pretty.

Patton was dealing with his thoughts again. Those terrible, negative thoughts. Thoughts he liked to pretend he never experienced. After all, he represented Thomas’ heart, his morals and ethics – he had to maintain a positive outlook, needed to be all rainbows and smiles for their host’s sake. Thomas needed to be happy and good and for him to achieve that, Patton had to be happy and good. 

But he had been finding that harder and harder to do. 

His room was reacting negatively to his emotions as well, replaying times of the past Patton would rather forget. He needed to leave, get out and get some air for a bit. So, Patton went into the Imagination. 

He wandered, the cool evening air and hills of green grass calming his nerves, clearing his mind of those horrible thoughts. 

He was a good person. He was a _Light Side_ ; he was core to Thomas’ personality. And Thomas was wonderful! He was a good person, thousands of people loved him; so, by extension, Patton was doing good, right? Patton was good, right?? 

He kept repeating that to himself. _Thomas is good so I’m good!_

He sighed, pausing in his walk and looking about where he was. He had been out in the Imagination for some time, simply wandering. For how long, Patton wasn’t exactly sure. Roman attempted to keep the cycle within the Mindscape similar to their host’s, but time was rather irrelevant to them. Nonetheless, he needed to get back before it got dark, the others were expecting him for dinner still. 

Patton paused. It seems he had wandered into a forest. He sighed. He often forgot how vast the Imagination really was. He kept walking, looking around for any familiar landmark that would lead him back to an exit – until he heard a disturbing noise. 

It sounded like a gargled scream, low and thunderous. 

That…did not sound like anything he had ever heard in the Imagination before. 

Patton turned towards where he heard the noise, a sudden high shriek echoing about the trees caused the moral Side to jump. He gasped at the noise, leaning against a nearby tree, desperately looking for a way out. 

Something squirmed beneath his hand. Patton screamed, seeing the bark come to life with thousands of eyes blinking back at him. 

It was now very clear; he had wandered into Remus’ side of the Imagination. 

Had he been that caught up in those horrid thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the Imagination’s gradual decent into decay and madness? Or had it been those deprecating thoughts that led him here? 

How does he get out? The trees were all blinking at him, aware he didn’t belong. He needed to get out, Roman’s voice echoing at the back of his head of the horrific creatures that roamed Remus’ territory. 

“What do we have here?” 

Patton screamed, putting his arms out defensively as he looked towards the voice. 

Speak of the devil, Remus was in the trees, his eyes wide with interest, and a terrifying smile splitting his face open. 

Patton let out a squeak as Remus leapt down from the twisted branches, his body crashing into the ground below. Patton covered his mouth in horror as he stared at Remus’ crumpled and broken body, limbs in all the wrong directions. 

But the horror show was just beginning as Remus’ distorted body moved, the Duke’s contorted form standing, cracking with every movement as all his bones popped back into place. 

Patton had fallen to the ground, his eyes wide and a scream caught in his throat. 

But the Duke simply grinned, proudly showing off his rows of teeth as he took a bow. “Ta-da! Thank you! Thank you!” 

Patton didn’t answer, feeling how badly he was shaking. Remus had always scared him. To believe Thomas was a good, honest person; and then to have met Remus. This Side who seemed to literally have crawled from the darkest depths, and with him; the darkest intentions. 

“Well, if it isn’t Roman’s little friend!” Remus grinned, leaning down into Patton’s space. “No one ever visits me! Must be important! Did someone die?”

Patton just stared, unable to find his voice after having just watched Remus literally shatter all his bones. 

“Scared stiff, are you?” Remus reached out, gripping Patton’s wrists. The moral Side squeaked as he was pulled to his feet, stumbling momentarily before getting his footing. He blinked, taking a moment before realizing Remus seemed to be looking him over, checking his arms and appearance. “Huh, not a scratch on you! That’s not good, something should’ve bitten you before now.” 

“What?!” Patton gasped, pulling his hands away to check himself.

“He speaks!” Remus laughed. “Honestly, I’m surprised! You of all Sides in my territory? Didn’t my brother ever tell you? I hate trespassers.” 

Patton gripped his cardigan sleeves nervously. Remus was smiling. His tone wasn’t harsh, but he honestly couldn’t tell if that was supposed to be a joke or if he was being serious. Was Remus ever serious? 

“What was it again? Peter? Patsy? Patrick?” 

“Patton,” Patton supplied. 

“Patsy it is!” Remus leaned in again, their noses almost touching. “So, _Patsy_ , why are you in my territory~?” 

“I-I didn’t mean it,” Patton replied, hoping the dark stains on Remus’ clothes were not what he thought, “I was in Roman’s side. I guess I got lost in thought, I’m sorry–”

“ _Hm_ ,” Remus grinned, circling around and throwing an arm over Patton’s shoulders. “You’re so lucky _I_ found you – you know what’s in my side of the Imagination, Patty Cake?” 

“Lions, tigers and bears?” Patton answered awkwardly, offering a strained smile. 

“ _Oh my!_ ” Remus giggled, “Something like that! But think: a brilliant chimera of the three! Rows of those lovely teeth! Digging into your flesh and tearing you all apart!” 

Patton felt ready to be sick, his smile faltering. “I need to leave.”

“Be my guest, nice seeing you,” Remus pecked Patton on the cheek before walking off himself. Patton shivered, but followed after Remus without a moment to spare, unwilling to be left alone. 

“Wait! R-Remus! I’m lost, I don’t–”

“Oh-ho! Need me, do you?” 

“Well, it’s your realm isn’t it?” 

Remus smiled mischievously, whirling around to look back at Patton. “Listen to me now, will you?” 

Patton wrung his hands nervously. “I just, how do I get back?”

Remus was quiet a moment, stroking his mustache as he looked about the trees, as if trying to find a trail of pebbles or crumbs to direct them. Though, if Roman was as much into the Disney aspects of fairy tales, Patton wouldn’t be surprised if Remus took inspiration from the Brothers Grimm versions. “ _Fine_. I’ll take pity. Follow me if you want to live or whatever.” Patton nodded, following closely behind as Remus resumed walking – or more like skipping. “Do yourself a favour and keep your eyes on me. Don’t touch or sniff anything, and don’t answer if anything talks to you.” 

Patton blinked. “What?” 

“What did I _just_ say?” Remus sighed, though his grin never faltering. 

“Can’t I answer you?”

“Do you know if I’m the real Remus? Or some horrific creation of his you happened to run into?” Patton felt the blood drain from his face, his hands feeling clammy. It was absolutely within Remus’ ability to make some clone copy of himself, likely to mess with Roman or whoever dared to enter his side of the Imagination. Either way, Patton didn’t want to answer, feeling panic rise as he had already been conversing with – whoever this was. But Remus only laughed, looping his arm around the shorter Side’s waist to keep them walking. “I’m joking with you, Patsy. Lighten up. You look fucked.” 

Patton let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, feeling relief that he had not actually encountered a creation of Remus’ – but then again, was being with Remus really any better? 

“I’m sorry, I’m just–”

“ _Thinking_?” Remus whistled, tapping the top of Patton’s head. “I didn’t know you had thoughts. Isn’t it all just teddy bears and cupcakes up here?”

Patton sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. “Despite my actions, I’m not stupid, Remus.” 

“Me neither,” Remus replied coolly. “I just mean in that; your morals are so strong. Your thoughts are always squeaky clean and pure. You’re scary.” 

Patton paused, looking up at the Duke. “What? You think _I’m_ scary?” 

Remus gave a shrill laugh, as if Patton had just said the funniest joke he had ever heard, “Duh! Why wouldn’t I? Someone who only thinks positively at all times? That shit’s frightening. Where’s your outlet?” 

“My ‘outlet’?” Patton echoed, confused. 

“Where ya get off; if that’s your thing. Like, you gotta have negative emotions. You have to. Janus said we all do. But you never seem to, so you gotta have one hell of an outlet. Unless you’re just repressing all that dark shit, in which case, that’s gonna be fun watching that dam burst.”  
Patton didn’t answer. He didn’t really have an ‘outlet’ per se, as Remus put it. Rather, he preferred distractions, changing course when things got bumpy. “I just. Choose to think positively.” 

Now Remus was quiet. Patton really didn’t think the silence suited the dark creative Side, nor did that serious look on his face. He looked to be contemplating, and god did that put Patton on edge. _Contemplating what?_ What honestly went through his mind? Truly, a quiet Remus was much more terrifying than a loud one. 

“Must be nice,” Remus finally spoke, his voice oddly low. 

“Pardon?” 

“Must be nice to _choose_. To tune those little voices out. I wouldn’t know!” Patton watched as Remus flung his head back in laughter, a loud crack emitting from his neck. Patton was sure if he were a real person, he likely would have died from a heart attack by now. Remus was just the gift that kept on giving. “Oh, to just _choose_ to think nicely! Is it just that simple? Is that what you Lights can do? You can just decide to not listen to those voices?” 

“I’m sure you could,” Patton whispered, not exactly sure where he was going with his statement, but was too worried to just let Remus run off the rails, “I mean, distractions help me. Baking helps best.” 

“Baking?” 

“Yes, have you ever baked before?” 

Remus shook his head, “Nah. Janny doesn’t let me in the kitchen ever since I made a cake of organs. Pig organs! Delightfully juicy. Oh, Virgey was still with us then. You should’ve heard the scream he made when I gave him a piece. Good times!” 

Patton paled. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“That’s what JJ said!” Remus smiled fondly at the memory, “I’ve always wanted to bake again though! I have so many more ideas; like what if we replace the baking powder with strychnine? Or put a razor in a pie and then it’s like Russian Roulette for who gets that slice! Or maybe–”

“Remus, _stop_.”

“Stop? Why? I haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.”

“Those thoughts are anything but _good_!” Patton sharply stepped back, willing himself to not raise his voice. He never liked yelling, didn’t like to condone raising your voice to get your way. That was bad, but he couldn’t listen to this.

Remus just stared, looking like a confused child at why Patton could possibly be upset right now. “Was it the razors? Don’t worry, you seen me, we regenerate pretty quickly. No one will lose their tongues permanently! Have you ever tried? I once cut off all my fingers before and look–” the Duke proudly wiggled all ten fingers in front of the moral Side, grinning, “see! Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten! All ten! All good!” 

Patton stared, utterly horrified. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself together. He could feel his form shifting, glitching at becoming too overwhelmed with all these ethics and the principles of good and bad – he had to get out of here. He had to get back to his room, his room with good memories and pretty fairy lights and adorable stuffed animals just waiting to be hugged. 

“How do you do that?” 

Patton opened his eyes, _when had he closed them?_ Remus was staring at him, quiet and serious again. Patton really wasn’t sure anymore which one was worse. Loud or quiet, Remus was disturbed and Patton couldn’t take listening to his gruesome fascinations any longer. 

“Do what? I’m not doing anything.” 

Remus made a loud noise, a gargled imitation of a gameshow buzzer. “ _Wrong answer_! C’mon, I know you aren’t the smart one, but you said yourself you’re not stupid! _Think_ , Patty Cake! You’re speaking to the moniker of intrusive thoughts – something everyone has but you seem to be oddly clear of. You have any idea how fucking creepy that is?” 

Patton’s eyes widened. “You can sense others’ intrusive thoughts?” 

Remus made another sound, this time more chipper, “ _Ding-ding!_ Correct! Now you’re using that mushy brain of yours! Isn’t that the same with you? Sensing emotions n’ crap?”

“Uh, yes? But then if you can sense those thoughts, then you know I’m not void of them.”  
Remus tutted, curling his fingers through his hair, “Oh sing sweet Pattingale,” he smiled, walking closer to the other Side, “didn’t I say everyone experiences them? You just…they hardly linger, as if they were never there. You’re so bleak. It’s wrong.” 

_Wrong? I’m not wrong. No one's wrong._

“See?” Remus giggled giddily, reaching out and poking Patton’s forehead, “ _Poof!_ I felt that! A fraction of a second! And they’re gone! That’s so weird, you’re so weird.” 

“I just–”

“Distractions, yes, so you’ve said. But as I’ve said, that dam is going to burst! A leaky facet needs attention, it can’t just be ignored!” Remus rolled back onto his heels, smiling down at the Heart. “You’re scary.” 

“ _I’m_ scary?!” Patton gestured wildly about their surroundings. “This is scary! Those leaves have teeth! There are bones on the ground! And this all came from you! You’re the scary one! How am I scary?” 

“Perhaps not now,” Remus began, his smile never faltering, seemingly rather proud from Patton acknowledging the detail in his works, “but just you wait. I see the beginnings of cracks in your dam, and oh man I hope to be there when it happens. I can’t wait to see what kinda person you’ll be then. That is going to be scary, and that will be you.” 

Patton didn’t know what to say, his arms back around himself. Remus seemed to be done though, as he spun around and continued walking, whistling offkey. Without a word, Patton followed. They didn’t talk, the only sounds coming from the Imagination – screams echoing in different directions, something was calling out for help every so often, gurgling growls that sounded to be gasping for air – nothing was scarier than this place. Patton couldn’t believe a place like this existed in Thomas’ mind. 

“Here we are,” Remus spoke, pulling back rotting vines to reveal a door with Remus’ emblem. The door was simple and wooden, mimicking Roman’s entrance into the Imagination. Though, while Roman’s door was pristine oak wood with the Creative Side’s emblem, Remus’ door was in dire need of repair. The wood was rotting, the soft sound of jittering coming from the cracks, likely infested with who knows what type of insects. The base of the door was covered in bloody scratches, like someone or something had desperately tried to crawl out. He didn’t want to think that whatever had done that still lurked in those very woods. 

Remus yanked on the decaying vines before opening the door, giving a courteous bow much like his twin, “Ladies first.” 

Patton quickly went through the door, immediately brushing hands over himself in case any insects had chosen to hitch a ride. Finding nothing, he sighed with relief and turned to face Remus. 

“Thank you, Remus. For leading me out.” 

Remus hummed, examining his bitten nails, “May I bid you farewell with some words right from the snake’s mouth?” Patton didn’t answer, not in the mood for any more mind games. “You’re all about honesty? Be direct with your issues and stop pushing those giddy little thoughts away. Denial is JJ’s department, it doesn’t look good on you, Patty Cake. I would love to hear what sick thoughts run through that cute little head of yours though, so feel free to stop by anytime.” 

Patton didn't even get a chance to respond before Remus slammed the door, going back into his realm and leaving Patton in the hallway – to which he noted, was the Dark Side. He sighed. He’d forgotten Remus’ realm would have led him here. No matter, at least he could sink out now that he was back in the comfort of the Mind Palace. 

He did, sinking out and reappearing in his room, feeling the comfort of the glow from his fairy lights. Immediately, he snapped his fingers, feeling refreshed and replacing his filthy clothes with his cat onesie. Patton collapsed onto his bed, grabbing the closest stuffed animal and holding it close. He had never really spoken to Remus in conversation. Really, Patton had only associated with Logan and Roman for so long. But now, other Sides were getting involved, and Remus was sure something. He was definitely as terrifying as Patton had always perceived him as; so to hear that very Side that held all of Thomas’ intrusive thoughts call _him_ scary? Well, he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly idea I had - coz Patton isn't all sunshine and rainbows and I think Remus would acknowledge that
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope it was enjoyable despite the ending falling flat. I wasn't sure where I was going with this. I just wanted to write them interacting. I hope I wrote them well!! uwu


End file.
